


Seduction?

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Simon, Breeding, Cuddling, Drinking, Happily Cheating, Kissing, Long day, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secrets, spelling, top bram, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: AU - Simon Goes To Bram's House Where Things Get Steamy.





	Seduction?

"Fucking bastard!" Simon says while Bram is opening the front door for both he and Simon to go through.

"What's wrong, Si?"

"Ugh, I still hate that goddamn, fucking, piece of shit nickname!" He says, taking a seat on Bram's couch, while Bram goes to the kitchen.

"Seriously, what's wrong Simon?"

"You know how the boss said that we could wear casual clothes today?"

"Yup." Bram says, coming from the kitchen with two beers. "What about it?" He asks, taking a seat next to Simon.

"Well, that fucking bastard got on my case for still 'dressing up too professionally' on a lazy day." Simon tells him taking a bottle of beer from Bram.

"Fuck him!" Bram says, lifting his beer in the air before taking a drink from it.

"You don't understand, Bram. I'm not just talking about his bitchy attitude towards me today. He's always bitching at me for stupid ass reasons. These are the times that I wish I can bash his head in with the countless Oreo sized pillows in my spare room at my house."

"Simon, stop being dramatic."

"I mean, you and I are almost dressed the exact same way. The only difference is that I'm wearing a white t-shirt with a checkered vest on top, with my favorite tie."

"Maybe he hates that you have more style than he does. I mean, he did go to work in some tight jeans, which ripped in both the front and the back." And Simon spits out his beer, laughing at the scene.

"Well, from what we saw, he should be totally embarrassed." He chortles.

"I agree."

"How do you do it, Bram?"

"Do what?"

"Get on that asshole's good side?"

"You really want to know that Simon?" He nervously asks.

"Well, yeah." Simon responds, wondering why Bram sounds so nervous.

"It's um-" Bram starts, putting his hand on Simon's thigh. "I...He says, but Simon looks confused. Bram contemplates planting a kiss on Simon’s lips.

"Oh." He says before it really clicks. "Oh! Okay!"

"Yeah."

"So, you're gay?" He gently asks Bram.

Bram simply nods his head, nursing his beer with his other hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Simon gently asks his friend.

"Because it's nobody's business but my own."

"I get that and you are totally right about that. Well, thank you for telling me." 

"Wait, so you're not mad at me?"

"Not at all. Why would I be mad about that, Bram? I mean, it's your-" And Bram kisses him.

"Wait! I wasn't expecting that." He says hysterically, moving away from Bram. "You're not-We can't-mean, I'm married to A-!"

"She doesn't have to know." Bram says.

"It's not about her knowing at all." He tells Bram. "I'm just not into guys at all." He says, completely panicking.

"Trust me on this, Si. This will be between you," He kisses Simon again. "And me." He passionately kisses Simon again, running his hand over Simon's dick.

"Are you sure?" Simon asks, breaking their kiss. Bram simply pushes Simon to lie down on his back, straddling Simon's hips.

They make out with each other for a while with Bram taking control over the kiss several times.

"You ok, Si?" When Bram pulls away from him.

"Yeah." Simon promises.

They resume kissing for a while, simply enjoying each company, and each other's touch.

Bram takes control over the kiss several times loving Simon’s mouth as he flips them around, causing him to be on his back while Simon straddles him. He also gives Simon total control of the kiss from time to time before taking it back. This continues for a good fifteen minutes before Simon starts to unbutton Bram's shirt, while Bram undoes Simon's tie. After a moment or two, both shirts are off of their bodies and are thrown somewhere across the living room before they actually start fighting for dominance. Simon gets hungrier for Bram and his intoxicating kisses, while Bram slides his hands in Simon’s pants, squeezing his ass cheeks.

Simon unbuckled Bram's belt and undoes the zipper as he’s kissing Bram, stroking Bram’s length. He kisses his cheek, his jaw and his neck causing Bram to shiver as he caresses Simon’s body. From placing kiss Bram’s neck to his nipple, Simon then kisses all the way down to Bram’s waistline.

"Is this where I go low?" Simon teases when he pulls away from the kiss.

"Only If you want to, Si." Bram answered as Simon is stroking his length.

Simon smiles as he pulls off Bram's shoes, socks, pants and underwear.

 _'Mine.'_ Simon thinks greedily to himself as he salivates over Bram's hard leaking length.

Simon gave a quick nip at Bram's hip, his only warning before Simon dove down and sucked his cock down. Bram's hips bucked, but Simon was prepared. He placed his forearm on the tall man's hips, holding him place while he began enthusiastically licking and sucking at Bram's dick.

Bram's eyes slid open and he glanced down at Simon, the sight making his stomach curl as he struggled not to come.

Simon was watching him, his eyes narrowed slightly. They locked eyes momentarily, and Simon smirked around the dick in his mouth. Bram squirmed at the mischievous look in the brunet's eyes.

Simon's head slowly bobbed and he popped off, tonguing at the slit of Bram's hard cock. Bram panted loudly, and struggled to control himself, bucking wildly.

"Si-Simon!" Bram panted a few minutes into the blowjob, feeling himself tipping close to the edge.

Simon pulls away.

Bram takes it upon himself to take off Simon's shoes and the rest of his clothes. Before he goes down on Simon, he takes it upon himself to make sure that this happens with Simon's consent.

"Don’t worry, Si, I’ll go slow." Bram soothes. "And you can stop me anytime you want, alright?" Simon nods eagerly, and Bram resumes his task.

Bram kisses a trail from Simon’s ankle up towards his thigh, but he stops right before he put his mouth where he really wants to. "Si, you okay?" 

"Yes." Simon moans, giving Bram an encouraging smile.

Bram smiles.

He then places his mouth on the tip of Simon’s cock, and that alone is enough to elicit a pretty impressive streak of curse words from Simon’s mouth. Bram grabs Simon’s hips, and holds him down to the bed firmly but gently.

He takes more of Simon in, and wraps his hand around the base. He starts to stroke Simon’s cock, leading his hand and his mouth in a synchronized rhythm.

"Bram." Simon moans in complete ecstasy. "Bram. Bram. Bram."

Bram goes at it for a few moments before he pulls away from Simon’s cock, causing Simon to whine.

"Relax, Si." Bram says. "Can you please get on your knees?"

Simon does so.

Bram gets behind Simon and spread Simon’s ass cheeks apart. "Ahhh. Look at that sweet looking hole." Bram said with reverence.

"Can I-"

Bran lowered his head and gave Simon’s crack a quick lick.  As Simon cried out, his asshole puckered at the contact.

Simon throws his head back with pleasure. Bram’s tongue delved in once more. It was pushing at the muscular ring of Simon’s opening. He could feel Bram’s tongue entering him. He knew that it was wrong, but it felt so good. Bram kissed his hole and licked again. He pushed his tongue in past the muscle and Simon gave way.

At first, Simon thought that it felt so wrong to be taken in this fashion. Bram’s tongue fucked his hole like a cock, fast and wet. Simon tensed at the sensations. "No," Simon murmured, as he threw his head back. "Stop."

Lifting his head, Bram popped up between Simon’s spread thighs. "You want me to stop? I don’t think so." He dipped his head down once more and lavished Simon’s hole with his mouth.

"I don’t want—" Simon tried to say. But then he cut himself off with a moan.  "Oooohhhhh yes!" Bram’s tongue had pressed inside of him, causing all thought to leave. He, infact,  _did_  want this. "More!" he cried.

Licking and sucking, Bram adored his hole. Simon moved unconsciously on the couch, wiggling his hips, trying to get Bram’s tongue in deeper. He desperately wanted Bram to lick his insides.  He could feel Bram’s cheeks pressed against the sides of his thighs and he reached down to pat Bram’s head. He intended to just run his fingers though the other boy’s hair, but he found himself pushing Bram’s face farther into his own ass.

"Yes, more! More!" Simon cried, a tear slipping from his yes. "Bram!"

A few minutes later, Bram stopped as Simon was begging for him to fuck him.

"You want me to fuck you, Si?"

"Yes! Please fuck me!" Simon begs.

"Alright." Bram says as he pulls out a bottle of lube from inside the cushions of the couch.

Bram’s next kiss was on Simon’s neck Simon would have told him to leave him be if it wasn’t for the gentle prodding of a lube-covered finger at his entrance. He allowed both actions, moaning lightly as Bram gently curved and crooked his finger in him, exploring the way he reacted.

Soon the finger was joined by another equally lube-soaked finger as Bram discovered and started to tease his prostate, causing Simon to let out light moans.

Bram moved so he could watch Simon’s face as he started to spread the two fingers, slowly preparing him for what was to come.

Simon gasped when the third finger breached him, following it with a content moan to signal Bram that it was a pleasure-gasp not a one from pain or surprise and there was no reason to stop and please don’t stop it would kill him.

"We can’t continue."

"Why not?" Simon whined.

"I don’t have any condoms." Bram says.

"When was the last time you were tested?" Simon asked, wanting to continue with this fuck session that was getting him all hot and bothered. He really couldn’t stand the thought of stopping right before the good part.

"Last year, but I haven’t been with anyone since two years ago." Bram promised.

"Then let’s continue."

"Are you sure?" Bram asked. "I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want."

Simon kisses him

"Positive." Simon promises.

"Ok."

Bram continues to finger Simon for a couple more minutes.

"Bram, hurry... please... I don’t think I can last much longer." Simon begged earning him another kiss as Bram removed his fingers and worked on covering his length in lube.

Bram positions himself on the couch and Simon straddles him. Reaching behind him, he grasped Bram’s member. Aiming as best he could, he situated himself above Bram and lowered his body. He could feel the head of Bram’s cock pushing against his tight hole.  

 _‘Did I want this?’ Simon asked himself._  

The answer was a resounding YES.

Simon pushed down, allowing Bram’s giant cock to enter him. He forced it into himself and he groaned at the burn. He was spread wide, gaping, filled with Bram’s cock. He inched slowly down, trying to allow his body to accommodate. 

“Damn, Si!” Bram commented as Simon was riding him.

Without thinking, Simon impaled himself. He shoved his ass down as fast as he could, seating Bram within his body. Both boys remained still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling. After a moment, Bram gripped Simon’s hips and forced him upward. The movement almost caused Bram to slip out of him and Simon mewled.

Sliding back down, Simon filled himself once more, groaning. “That’s it, Si.” Bram cooed. “Harder.”

Simon began to ride in earnest. Bram’s fingers clenched into the flesh of his sides and held him steady. Bouncing up and down as fast as he could, Simon fucked himself onto Bram’s cock. The organ stretched him wide and Simon found himself gasping for air. He moaned loudly as Bram began to thrust upward into him. The friction across his prostate was almost too much to bear. Bram was hitting that spot every time and Simon was in complete tears. It felt amazing as Simon was kissing the living daylights out of him!

They bobbed together in a clumsy rhythm and Simon called out, “Oh yes!” He thrust down once more and grunted. “Bram!” He cried. “More!”

Bram tells him to spin on his cock, and Simon does exactly that.

Simon continues to ride Bram as Bram places kisses all over Simon’s back. Bram began to buck upward even harder and Simons’s hole ached. “I feel so stupid to have been missing out on this for so long.” He admitted breathlessly.

Bram pulls out and has Simon get on his knees and he enters within.

 “Oh My God!" Simon shouts. Bram starts moving in and out of Simon, which makes Simon groan more and more. After a while, Simon starts to feel comfortable.  _‘God. I just wish it was in a bed though, but this is cool too.’_

“Bend over some more.” Bram whispers in Simon’s ear, and he complies to Bram’s wish.

“Oh, yeah, Bram! Fuck me harder!” Simon cries as Bram gently turns his head just enough to kiss him.

“Did you learn that from somewhere?" Bram groans in Simon’s ear when the kiss is broken, and Simon only moans some more.

“Ah! Ngh! Gah! Oh my- Jesus-Fucking-Christ, Bram. This feels so good!”

Bram just continues to fuck him, until he hits Simon’s prostate.

"YES!!!!!"

Bram thrusts into him a few more times before he pulls out of Simon and lays him down on his back. He puts Simon’s legs on his shoulder and he places his length within Simon once more.

"YES!!!!!" Simon shouted as his tears are coming out of his eyes.

Bram kisses his stained cheeks.

"YES!!!!!" Simon yelled. "AAAH!! Right, there, right there! Ah. Damn, baby. Shit!!!!!"

Bram starts to pound into him harder.

"YES!!!!! Fo’ Shizzle My Nizzle!" Simon yells.

Bram chuckles a bit.

"Say my name! Say my name, Bram! Say my fucking name!!!!!!"

"Simon." Bram moans as he continues to pound into Simon.

"YES!! SPELL IT!!!"

This time, Bram laughs, but he spells Simons name after Bram kisses his cheeks.

"S-I-M-O-N S-P-I-E-R." Bram says as his thrusts start to get sloppy.

"Fuck, Bram! I’m gonna- I’m gonna-" Simon says.

"Let go." Bram tells him as he is almost done himself.

Simon spills all over himself, untouched as he arches his back.

Bram smiles at him as he continues to thrust into him. When Bram went to pull out his whole body tensed up again.

"Don’t-" Simon started and Bram stopped in surprise.

"Simon I don’t want to force you to keep going-"

"You’re not." Simon replied quickly his eyes meeting Bram’s with as even of a gaze as he could manage. “I want you to.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck Bram, I’ve never been more sure about a thing in my life. I need... I need you to cum in me... just please, don’t make me beg."

Bram nodded in reply before thrusting back in again. They rhythm of his thrusts changed, they somehow became more gentle, careful, as if he would somehow hurt Simon’s post-orgasmic body from continuing to fuck it. Simon just enjoyed the sensation of Bram in his body, made oversensitive from orgasm, and he enjoyed his heightened sense of knowing just how close he and Bram were.

Eventually Bram too reached orgasm, stilling deep inside Simon to release his load. It was a little surprising. Simon felt a bit uncomfortable as the sticky liquid seeping from his hole a reminder of what he had allowed happen to him. But with Bram it didn’t feel like that, it was a little gross feeling it leak out slightly as Bram pulled out but as he lay there while Bram went to get a washcloth to clean them off he didn’t mind the feeling so much.

He let Bram clean his tired body, before they made out for a little while.

“Now I know what to do next time.” Simon says.

“Only you, Simon.” Bram chuckles as he wraps his arms around Simon.

They sit in silence for a while.

“Stay.” Bram whispers, dragging his mouth up to Simon’s ear and placing a small peck to the back of it.

“Yes.” Simon breathes out, pulling Bram closer and tightening his grip. He walks them towards the bed and pulls Bram on top of him, grinning the entire time.


End file.
